Silencio Roto
by Blankaoru
Summary: La inesperada respuesta de una carta orilla a Kenshin a enfrentar una dolorosa parte de su pasado siendo ya un hombre maduro. Cuenta con el apoyo de su esposa y esto le da valor para enfrentarse a Seijuro Hiko.


Declaración: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece. Hago esto por diversión, sin fines de lucro.

Aclaración:

Este fanfic no pretende destruir a nadie la infancia, sólo tratar un tema. Hiko es el malo y estás a tiempo de salir de aquí.

V-v-v-v-V- v-v-v-V- v-v-v-V

 **Silencio roto**

Acto único

por

 _Blankaoru_

V-v-v-v-V- v-v-v-V- v-v-v-V

 _Me levanté a pesar del miedo y el dolor, tomé lo que quedaba de mí y me marché sin mirar atrás. O eso pretendí._

…

Muy emocionado, Kenji acudió ante su madre cuando su hermana le dijo que había llegado una carta desde Kyoto. La respuesta del maestro Hiko lo llenó de esperanza ante la idea de poder alcanzar un nivel superior en el arte de la espada. Leyó la escueta nota ante sus padres y se fue feliz a terminar de limpiar el dojo.

Fue Kaoru quien notó en Kenshin una actitud distante cuando se levantó de la mesa sin decir nada y se retiró a su habitación. Ella comprendió que lo mejor sería no molestarlo y siguiendo un sabio instinto, convenció a sus hijos de salir a dar un paseo, buscó a Tsubame y le pidió que por favor se los cuidara hasta la noche. Como ella solía cuidar a los hijos de Yahiko cuando la pareja tenía mucho trabajo, Tsubame no tuvo problema y los niños, felices, se quedaron con ella disfrutando de las entretenciones de la ciudad.

Presurosa, regresó a casa. En el patio, a torso descubierto, con el gi colgando de la cintura del hakama, Kenshin tenía el aspecto de haberse ejercitado con brutalidad a juzgar por su piel brillante de sudor y su jadeo. Kaoru fue a decir algo para llamar su atención, pero reparó en la forma en que miraba la estaca de entrenamiento delante de él. Se sobresaltó al notar que la sakabatto colgaba de su cinto.

Con los años, la prohibición de portar espadas de metal había alcanzado incluso a Yahiko quien, para no tener problemas con la policía ni dar lugar a ser imitado por algún admirador, había decidido dejar tan especial arma consagrada en el dojo Kamiya, como un símbolo de la vieja espada que protegía la vida. Sin duda Kenshin la había sacado de allí y ahora, con una velocidad impensable, la dirigió contra el madero, convirtiéndolo con aparente poco esfuerzo, en astillas, sólo que al terminar no pudo mantener el equilibrio y se desplomó, tocó el suelo con una rodilla y se apoyó en la espada para no caer. Ahogando un grito, Kaoru llegó a su lado.

De inmediato, con una fuerza que casi la ahogó, Kenshin se aferró a ella.

Esa tarde le confió su historia.

Cuando terminó, lágrimas de rabia e impotencia bajaban por los ojos de Kaoru.

–Si lo hubiera sabido, jamás hubiera permitido que mi hijo le escribiera a ese miserable. Kenshin, lo lamento tanto...

Lo atrajo hacia ella, buscando compensar con caricias a ese niño maltratado que había sido él. Mandó a decir a Tsubame que se quedara con los niños esa noche y llevó a Kenshin al baño donde con amor limpió su cuerpo de los rastros de sudor. Le preparó un té de jazmín y una rica cena y ya en el futón se tendió a su lado para seguir mimándolo.

Kenshin aceptó todo ese amor de buen grado. Kaoru siempre había hecho lo mismo. Cada día creaba para él un momento que merecía ser vivido. Su vida era mejor que peor gracias a ella. Charlaron sobre cómo Kenshin se había sentido en ese tiempo llevando su secreto y así Kaoru pudo saber que él no se sentiría recompensado con una venganza.

–He hecho cosas que alguna vez creí imposibles. Formar un hogar y encontrar paz aquí contigo son una muestra de lo que digo. Pero hay algo que me hubiera gustado hacer, pienso que me lo debo porque nunca me atreví a reclamarle a mi maestro su proceder. Me quedé con todo eso atorado en la garganta.

–¿Y por qué no lo haces?

–Porque sé que a él no le importaría. Entonces, no valdría la pena

Kaoru le había acaricado el cabello, suspirando.

–Tal vez él no cambie ni le importe como dices, pero quizá hacerlo signifique un cambio para tí. Tal vez podrías desahogar toda esa rabia acumulada. Tal vez... sólo te sentirías mejor y creo que al menos eso sería una ganancia.

Kenshin no respondió enseguida, abrazándola por el talle. Esa noche no hicieron el amor a pesar de estar tranquilos sin los niños, pero Kaoru se preocupó de no soltarlo en toda la noche y acunarlo o pegarse a su espalda apenas él se alejaba un poco. Bajo su abrigo, él durmió bien, como pocas veces hacía y a la mañana siguiente le dio vueltas a lo sugerido por su esposa. El ver a sus hijos jugando más tarde por el patio sólo reafirmó aquello que siempre sintió como una necesidad en él y que por temor había reprimido.

Aunque fuera con treinta años de desfase, un niño gritaría.

Luego de conversarlo, viajaron unos días después a Kyoto con sus hijos y el matrimonio se excusó ante sus amigos de Aoiya, diciendo que querían tiempo a solas para recorrer la noche. Con gusto Misao quedó a cargo de los niños. Camino a la casa de Hiko, Kenshin le habló a su esposa sobre aquella vieja costumbre de aprobar en una disciplina matando al maestro con la misma técnica que le había enseñado y tomando su lugar.

–Aún se practica en algunos lugares y la ley no aplica para ese delito por considerarse un uso o costumbre propio de ciertos grupos. No te mentiré. Si bien renuncié a matarlo, a veces he fantaseado con la idea. Sé que no es bueno pensar en vengarse y lamento si en ese aspecto, fallo como persona.

Kaoru, quien aún tenía una cierta sensación de irrealidad tras conocer un poco más del pasado de su marido, sonrió conmovida por su revelación.

–No tienes nada que lamentar. Es natural sentir esos deseos cuando nos hemos sentido lastimado por otros pero matar a Hiko no resolverá lo que te hizo.

Kaoru trastabilló al pisar un charco de barro y Kenshin se apresuró en sujetarla. Aprovechó de abrazarla y poner un dulce beso en sus labios. Luego tomó su mano.

–De mi técnica sólo hay dos movimientos que puedo ejecutar. Todo lo que incluía saltos y otras piruetas no, asi que al menos lo que tengo me alcanza para defenderme y proteger a mi familia. A pesar de eso he venido desarmado. Si puedo dominar mi temor para expresarle a mi maestro lo que pienso, creo que será suficiente para mí pero también, me gustaría que te mantuvieras al margen. A pesar de que me has acompañado, me sentiría más cómodo si estuviera a solas con él.

–Comprendo. Me quedaré afuera. Además, sé que si lo veo no me contendré y le saltaré encima. Quizá espere a que salgas. Confía en mí.

Kenshin le agradeció y con sigilo, entró a la cabaña.

V-v-v-v-V- v-v-v-V- v-v-v-V

Miles de puntos anaranjados y brillantes escaparon de las brasas cuando Hiko Seijuro Treceavo las removió. Se elevaron hacia el techo y desaparecieron. Afuera, el viento rugía, acercando la lluvia con su fuerza.

Con cierta pesadez tomó una olla negra de hollín que puso sobre el fuego y calentó su cena. Sonrió apenas cuando lo presintió en la puerta y ni se inmutó cuando Kenshin entró a la casa. Revolvió su sopa con una cuchara de palo y probó su calor. No estaba ni tibia aún.

–¿A qué debo la visita de mi estúpido pupilo? ¿Otro lunático que quiere dar un golpe de Estado?

Kenshin se movió con calma por el lugar, como si no lo hubiera escuchado, buscando donde sentarse.

–No te preocupes, no he venido a pedirte ayuda.

Hiko seguía concentrado en su cena y con disimulo, Kenshin reparó en lo ancho de sus hombros. Se sobrecogió al pensar que en el pasado habían sido aún más anchos y que el tiempo, incluso para el todopoderoso maestro evidenciaba su paso. El largo cabello negro seguía tomado en una coleta baja y con facilidad llegaba a la cintura aunque ahora las hebras blanquecinas se notaban a simple vista a pesar de que sólo la luz de la fogata iluminaba la estancia.

–Entonces, ¿Qué te trae por acá?

Kenshin llegó junto al fuego y su ropa húmeda empezó a despedir vapor. Cierto, aún no llovía con la intensidad que prometía, pero la garuga lo había humedecido.

Esta vez fue el turno del maestro para examinar a su pupilo. El cabello rojo, corto y ordenado no contaba con el volumen de la juventud si bien cubría de buena manera su cabeza. Había líneas en torno a sus ojos y huellas del paso de los años que se profundizaban naciendo desde la nariz y pasando cerca de las comisuras de sus labios. De la cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda algo quedaba, pero no mucho.

–Vaya. Hasta tú has envejecido – dijo por decir algo, ya que Kenshin no respondió su pregunta.

El fuego crepitaba y Hiko notó que finalmente su sopa soltaba hervor. La revolvió y se sirvió un poco. Comió sin ofrecer nada a Kenshin. Éste tampoco pidió, ocupado de secarse y de buscar las palabras para comenzar una charla. Escondió las manos en las mangas de su ropa al notar que temblaban ligeramente.

–Mi hijo me dijo que aceptaste evaluarlo para ver si lo aceptabas como tu alumno.

–Así es.

–Creí entender que no enseñarías a nadie más el Hiten Mitsurugi.

–No he dicho que le enseñaría eso.

–Mi hijo está ilusionado ante la idea de aprender esa técnica. Costó mucho convencerlo de que te enviara una carta preguntando si podías educarlo, porque quería venir directamente.

–Vaya. Entiendo por tus palabras que soy toda una leyenda. En tal caso, el entusiasmo de tu hijo es culpa tuya por hablarle de mí.

–Yo no he hablado de tí con mi hijo. Nunca. Fueron otras personas que te conocen, como mi esposa y Yahiko.

–Ya veo.

Seijuro se levantó para dejar su pocillo por ahí y trajo dos botellas de sake, hechas por él mismo. Las puso dentro de una olla con agua para calentar su contenido.

–De todas maneras, como te he dicho, no tengo interés en poner en las manos de un crío de trece años una técnica poderosa como esa. Quédate tranquilo. Le enseñaré a dar golpes de espada y un par de trucos, nada más. ¿Es todo lo que venías a decirme?

Kenshin miró en rededor. Desde su infancia, la casa no había cambiado gran cosa. El jergón donde solía dormir seguía en su lugar. Apartó la vista y reparó en los utensilios viejos o en la misma ropa del maestro, remendada en varios lugares. Se sentó, con las rodillas separadas y las manos apoyadas en éstas, pensando que a pesar de todo lo arrogante que pudiera parecer, Hiko vivía de manera miserable, aislado del resto y sin permitirse demasiadas comodidades que harían más fácil su vida.

–No. No es todo.

Hiko miró por lo bajo a Kenshin y no le gustó su expresión. Tomó una de las botellas y sacó la otra del agua, dejándola cerca del fuego para que no se enfriara.

–Es raro verte sin una espada. Supongo que te has dedicado a holgazanear.

Que Kenshin no pudiera ejecutar su técnica no significaba que no hubiera cuidado de la fortaleza física de su cuerpo. Kaoru había preparado para él una rutina de ejercicios que le ayudaba a mantener cualidades como destreza y fuerza, equilibrio y potencia, salud y energía que disciplinadamente realizaba tres veces por semana. Le hacía bien, era algo que además le ayudaba a despejar su mente y le permitía desempeñar de mejor manera la labor con la que mantenía a su familia desde hacía una década ya. Trabajaba para una sección de la policía, analizando a diversos criminales con el fin de establecer un perfil de ellos y atraparlos o anticipar un futuro delito. Le gustaba su trabajo, a pesar de que por protocolo debía vestir de manera occidental y formal y aún no se acostumbraba del todo a las rígidas chaquetas del traje aunque Kaoru solía decirle que se veía muy guapo. A pesar de eso, en su vida civil prefería la ropa tradicional de varón, esto es gi y hakama azul oscuro, tal como se había presentado en ese momento.

–No se puede holgazanear cuando una familia depende de tí.

–¿Y qué? ¿Tuviste más hijos o te quedaste sólo con Kenji?

Kenshin pensó en Kaori, su preciosa hija de ocho años que solía mostrarle los bailes que aprendía en la escuela, moviendo de forma graciosa las mangas de su kimono rosa bajo el enorme árbol que había en el patio de la casa. Era muy parecida a Kaoru. Él amaba que se pareciera tanto a su esposa aunque a veces su carácter mimado era de temer. Kota, su hijo menor de cinco, era todo un truhan que ponía a prueba la paciencia de su madre constantemente y que parecía tener una facilidad pasmosa para meterse en líos propios de su edad como trepar a un árbol y no saber bajar o esconderse por ahí y tenerlos vueltos locos buscándolo por horas. Sospechaba, y esto no se lo quería decir a Kaoru, que era mucho más parecido a él que Kenji. Él recordaba haber hecho las mismas jugarretas a sus padres y ser especialmente travieso antes de lo perder a su familia y con ellos, su infancia.

A pesar de la dulzura de esas imágenes mentales, mantuvo su expresión serena.

–No es algo que te incumba. Sólo vine a decirte que no quiero que alientes a mi hijo, que no quiero que lo entrenes ni le enseñes nada. A mi hijo no.

Hiko apartó la botella de sake de sus labios y miró a su estúpido pupilo ponerse de pie ante él.

–Con mi hijo no – recalcó con firmeza.

Las gotas cada vez más gruesas de agua sonaron al caer sobre el techo al conformar una lluvia más tupida.

–Ya veo. Vienes a reclamarme y no tienes por qué. Sólo tomé lo que me debías por educarte y mantenerte. Así eran las cosas.

–No me preguntaste si estaba de acuerdo. Podría haber pagado de otra manera.

–¿Bromeas? Esas cosas no se preguntan. Sólo suceden.

La mirada de Kenshin se endureció. Tensó los músculos de la mandíbula.

–Sucedió porque tú lo quisiste. Fue tu voluntad contra la mía.

–Por favor– dijo Hiko poniéndose de pie, sin soltar su botella – Eso fue hace más de treinta años. Déjalo atrás y sigue tu vida. No he sido yo quien fue a buscarte. Tú viniste a mí, a remover el pasado.

–Si he venido esta noche... ¡es porque en todos estos años lo que me hiciste no me ha dejado en paz! Y no contento con eso ahora decides acoger a mi hijo en tu casa. ¡Maldito seas! No permitiré que respires cerca de Kenji.

Frente a frente, ambos hombres se midieron. A todas luces Kenshin tenía las de perder. Su cuerpo pequeño y delgado poco podía hacer contra la fortaleza que Hiko representaba a simple vista a pesar de sus años.

–Y... ¿Cómo me detendrás sin tu vieja espadita sin filo?

–Durante años te ufanaste de usar tu espada para proteger al débil, de elegir libremente donde y cuando actuar. Eso me decías en el día. Parecía una buena idea aunque llegada la noche tomabas al más débil de todos, lo arrojabas a ese rincón y te hundías en él sin importar sus gritos y súplicas. Nunca me diste una opción.

–Querías aprender a usar una espada y ese fue el precio.

–¡Maldito tu precio!

–Te pudiste haber ido si estabas tan inconforme y no lo hiciste. Te quedaste cinco años a mi lado...

–¡Era un niño! Creaste un lazo de confianza conmigo y cuando te llegué a apreciar me hiciste eso. ¿Sabes lo desesperante que fue quererte y odiarte a la vez? ¿Tener que respetarte, temerte y a la vez pensar que eras una basura? No sabía a quién recurrir, a quién pedir ayuda. Cada vez que me tomaste, esperaba a que terminaras para que me dejaras en paz. No tienes una idea de lo que fue pasar eso.

–Claro que la tengo. ¿Crees que fuiste el único que recibió ese trato? ¿Piensas que no serví de igual modo a mi maestro?

–¿Y tú piensas que eso te justifica? ¡Por favor! Yo no tenía más de diez años la primera que sucedió. ¿Para eso me trajiste? ¿Por qué al menos no buscaste a alguien más acorde a tu talla? ¡Maldición, incluso ahora que soy adulto me pasas por más de una cabeza!

Mirando a Kenshin, Hiko no pudo evitar evocar la sensación de forzarlo. Nunca lo golpeó para eso, con una sóla mano podía sujetarlo y ciertamente ignoró sus súplicas o gritos, ocupado en obtener su placer. Por su parte, Kenshin recordó con pasmosa nitidez, de una forma casi física, la manera en que su carne se desgarraba y como no hubo compasión alguna para él en los años que siguieron hasta que acabó aceptando de manera sumisa y con asco ese supuesto acuerdo unilateral.

–Seguí mi entrenamiento con la esperanza de matarte en la prueba final pero la guerra llegó antes de eso. Luego mi promesa de no matar me impidió hacerlo.

Una sonrisa irónica llegó a los labios de Hiko.

–Piensas que le haré lo mismo a tu hijo. Comprendo. Entonces vienes a detenerme, pero según entiendo, tu promesa de no matar es una decisión para toda la vida, ergo, no puedes aniquilarme. También supe que poco después de lo de tu cuñado loco no volviste a tomar la espada por lo que no creo que vengas a retarme a un duelo. Honestamente no me explico qué rayos haces aquí, importunando mi soledad.

Kenshin supo que Hiko no comprendería que sus razones tenían que ver con un asunto de liberación, de probarse a sí mismo que podía enfrentarlo. Miró en rededor. De pronto, algo terrorífico se le ocurrió.

–Nunca te conocí una mujer, "maestro", ni he sabido de alguna. Supongo que "aquello" sólo te sirve con niños.

Incómodo, Hiko se movió.

–Mis costumbres sexuales no son de tu incumbencia.

–Tú lo hiciste de mi incumbencia.

–No esperes una disculpa porque no la tendrás. No hice nada malo y no tengo que enumerar todo lo que hice por tí. Como te dije, fue el precio. Lo que hayas decidido hacer con lo que te llevaste de aquí fue tu culpa, no mía –declaró, sentándose para abrir la segunda botella.

Kenshin nunca había culpado a Hiko, ni siquiera al destino, por sus decisiones durante su juventud y se había hecho cargo de la mejor manera posible de sus errores. Sin embargo, lo que consideraba un abuso de parte de Hiko hacia él lo había atormentado en mayor o menor medida con el paso del tiempo.

La sensación de asco, inseguridad e injusticia lo habían acompañado desde la primera vez que sucedió y sus sentimientos ambivalentes al respecto no hacían fácil el tomar una postura clara al respecto. Había apreciado a su maestro pero si ponía las acciones que él cometió en otra persona, no dudaba en pensar que eran propias de un monstruo, de una mente pervertida. Durante años pretendió olvidar el asunto, dejarlo atrás como Hiko dijo y aunque nunca comentó a nadie lo sucedido e incluso tuvo que volver a verlo para el asunto de Shishio, cualquiera que los hubiera visto hubiera atribuído la tensión de Kenshin al hecho de haber salido de allí en malos términos para enrolarse al ejército. En realidad, ni siquiera siendo un adulto relativamente seguro de sí podía disimular el desagrado que le producía tener que enfrentarse a ese lugar, a ese hombre y encima, tener que pedirle un favor.

Había temido que en cualquier momento, éste le hubiera pedido alguna "compensación" por enseñarle lo que faltaba de la técnica. Afortunadamente no pasó o habría tenido que romper su voto de no volver a tomar ninguna vida.

Siendo un hombre con un corazón noble y bondadoso, Kenshin procuró no traspasar ninguna de las emociones de su experiencia de infancia al lecho matrimonial. Siempre midió su fuerza ante Kaoru, atento a sus deseos. Ella era lo que más quería y se cuidó mucho de no forzarla, salvo en algunas situaciones de mutuo acuerdo que ella pidió cuando los años fortalecieron de confianza su relación y buscaban otras maneras de expresarse en el futón.

Había sido un hombre que aprendió a matar y se había jurado no hacerlo. Aprendió a tomar sin pedir y también se había jurado no hacerlo. Fue un hombre forzado por otro hombre, así aprendió de las relaciones sexuales, pero entendiendo que eso no era bueno, nunca buscó niños para saciar algún ansia. Nunca acorraló mujeres.

Cuando la guerra lo alejó de la montaña con pocos años, pensó algunas veces en regresar y vengarse de diversas maneras pero nunca tuvo tiempo ni después las ganas de hacerlo aunque en más de alguna ocasión fantaseó con eso. Durante sus años de vagabundeo disfrutó de la libertad y con los años de matrimonio de la felicidad de complementarse con otra persona y dar frutos. Pero esa sensación de injusticia nunca lo había dejado del todo y al pensar que lo mismo pudiera pasarle a su querido hijo mayor, a ese muchacho que había crecido escuchando su leyenda y que buscaba asemejarse a él aprendiendo su misma técnica, regresó con fuerza. Kenji era un muchacho bueno, puro y tal vez con un poco de suerte, un poco más alto y fornido que él en lo físico pero de ninguna manera rival para Hiko. Si permitió que le escribiera a su maestro, fue porque confió en que la respuesta al requerimiento sería negativa. No fue así y allí estaba ahora.

–No me importa lo que pienses de mí. No educarás a mi hijo.

–¿Qué me dices a mi? Soy un maestro, tú eres su padre. Eres tú quién decide esas cosas. Yo educaré a quien me de la gana. Y se me da la gana enseñar a tu hijo asi que si no quieres que venga, pues háblale a él y a mi no me molestes. Y ya lárgate, tu presencia me molesta enormemente.

Kenshin lo miró con atención. Su expresión cansada le indicó que podría estar deseando tenderse a dormir.

–Nunca te perdonaré lo que me hiciste. Tienes razón. Treinta años es mucho tiempo y eso sólo demuestra la magnitud del daño que dejaste en mí.

–Y dale. Me tienes cansado c-con ese tema.

–¿Cansado? ¿Por hablarte de ello durante veinte minutos? Yo lo he cargado todo este tiempo, ¡Soy yo quien está cansado!

–Esto entonces nos trae de vuelta al asun... asunto de la venganza. Quieres vengarte y está bien. Pero ¿cómo lo harás? ¿Me matarás? ¿Romperás tu voto? Cuando un discípulo mata a su maestro en la prueba final, ¿crees que eso se trata sólo de un asunto de "s-superar a otro y ser el más fuerte"? Tal vez yo también ajusté cuentas con el mío el día que pasé a llamarme Seijuro Hiko Treceavo. Pero tú renunciaste a ese derecho y hoy no acepto tus... tus reclamos.

Kenshin miró hacia su jergón. Las sombras que el fuego, cada vez más tenue proyectaba sobre ese rincón lo ocultaban casi del todo. En ese lugar, en medio de la nada, un niño había sido violado por un hombre con las proporciones de una bestia. Nadie escuchó sus gritos entonces. Nadie supo de su dolor después.

Si. Violado era la palabra correcta. Precio, compensación eran palabras que usaba Hiko para bajar la gravedad de sus actos y para justificarse a sí mismo. Kenshin había sabido de las relaciones homosexuales en ese tipo de relación "alumno-maestro" pero eso no significaba que aceptara como algo natural su propio caso. Nunca había podido.

Había sido tan desproporcionado, injusto.

Los dos primeros años de matrimonio le habían sido complicados en lo íntimo. Había sido beneficioso para él que Kaoru, con nula experiencia en ese ámbito, no se percatara de su incomodidad. No es que la hubiera encontrado poco deseable, Kaoru siempre había encendido una llama en él que pensó jamás se encendería pero en la oscuridad, el roce de su cuerpo le traía a la mente otras imágenes. Sólo su perfume lo traía de vuelta pero intentando comportarse de manera natural en ese aspecto, a veces los nervios le jugaban una mala pasada y terminaba antes de tiempo o no lograba una erección apropiada. La paciencia de Kaoru y el saberse amado lo ayudaron a relajarse con el tiempo y la repetición del acto poco a poco se sumó a las experiencias previas, de modo que cuando su cuerpo las reconoció como habituales pudo comenzar a disfrutar el momento junto a su hermosa esposa. Entonces el roce de su piel siempre le significaba que Kaoru estaba con él y sus manos sobre sus genitales, demandándolo se convirtieron en una agradable anticipación. Pasaron años antes de que le permitiera hacerle una felación si bien él era dado a practicarle sexo oral de muy buen ánimo. Cuando accedió esa primera vez, mantuvo una pequeña luz encendida para ver a Kaoru. No es que el asunto le provocara una excitación especial pero quería tener en todo momento la noción de que era ella quien estaba con él. Le enterneció notar los nervios de la mujer intentando complacerlo y ver la manera en que ella ponía cuidado de no lastimarlo. A pesar de su renuencia inicial fue una buena experiencia que se repetiría con el tiempo y se sumaría a sus juegos de esposos junto con otras prácticas.

Cualquiera que conociera su historia sabía que Kaoru lo había salvado pero nadie imaginaba en qué gran medida era eso.

–Ya, ve... vete. Maldición, no quiero seguir viéndote.

–No lo haré. He venido a ajustar cuentas contigo y vine con la intención de encararte, primero. Luego, obtener una disculpa.

Haciendo una notoria mueca de desagrado, Hiko torció el rostro en dirección opuesta a Kenshin. Bebió otro sorbo de su sake.

–Sal de aquí. Déja... déjame en paz.

–Qué curioso que mi presencia te incomode. Más curioso aún que esperes que me vaya como si tú hubieras hecho caso alguna vez cuando te pedí que me dejaras en paz. Como te dije, quiero escuchar al menos una disculpa.

Intempestivamente, Hiko se puso de pie y con toda su fuerza, arrojó la botella de sake contra el fuego, logrando que una llamarada se levantara cuando el alcohol se derramó. Kenshin ni se inmutó.

–Tomé lo que me... lo que me correspondía, ¡Maldición!

–¿Un niño te correspondía? ¿Eso te pareció justo? Nunca es justo cuando un degenerado está al mando y tiene la fuerza para someter. Jamás podré perdonarte por eso.

–¿Y crees que quiero que me perdones?– dijo Hiko irguiéndose delante de Kenshin con esa postura que solía inspirar temor –¿Por qué pie... piensas que me interesa tu perdón? ¡No... no lo necesito! ¡Es tú problema el sentirte como te sientes! Por eso lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte a tu casa y jamás volver por aquí y si no quieres que entrene a tu hijo, pues llévatelo contigo y deja de molestarme.

En un primer momento, al verlo iluminado por el fuego, con sombras que sólo acentuaban su musculatura, Kenshin se sintió como el niño que fue, con una potente sensación de indefensión pero las cosas habían cambiado. Él hoy era un hombre. Un hombre de cuarenta y tres años, un padre de familia. Una persona que había pasado la mitad de su vida buscando la manera de poner a salvo a los demás.

–No puedes revivir a quien ha muerto ni devolver la inocencia perdida a un niño. Quizá, de no haber sido tú, hubiera sido alguien de esa caravana de esclavos que me llevaba o alguien que me hubiera comprado. Tal vez no hubiera pasado, no lo puedo saber. No estoy aquí para matarte pero si para decirte en un tu cara que eres la rata más inmunda. Que tu cercanía me producía y aún me produce asco. Que eres una vergüenza para los ideales que encarna el Hiten Mitsurigi Ryu. Que odié, odié con todas mis fuerzas cada vez que sucedió, que me dolió, que sangré y lloré... – dijo con la voz distorsionada por la emoción, abriéndose paso a través de su garganta apretada. No le importó que Hiko se diera cuenta de esa debilidad, pues se sentía satisfecho de poder decirlo, de vencer el silencio entre ellos con su valentía – Si hubiera podido entonces matarte con mis manos lo hubiera hecho, no sabes la de veces que desee despertar y descubrir que estabas muerto. Incluso pensé empalarte. Ahora que lo pienso, hubiera sido gracioso.

Hiko lo miró solemne, entrecerrando los ojos.

–¿Algo m-más antes de que... de que te saque de mi casa?

–Si. Que nunca, nunca tuviste derecho a hacerme eso. Podrías haber tenido en mí a un excelente hijo pero estropeaste todo y por eso morirás aquí, solo, viejo y miserable. Es el precio justo por ser incapaz de dominar tus perversiones ¿no te parece? Veo que vives como mereces. No eres más que un ser despreciable.

Seijuro alargó una mano morena y tomó a Kenshin de la ropa, a la altura del hombro. A empujones, lo llevó a la salida.

Kenshin fue lanzadoa la intemperie y pronto la lluvia se mezcló con sus lágrimas. A pesar de eso, se sintió limpio y refrescado pero especialmente ligero por primera vez en muchos años. De pronto la lluvia sobre él dejó de caer. Una sombrilla se interpuso entre el agua y su cabeza.

A su lado, Kaoru, con la falda del kimono empapada a pesar de esperarlo bajo un cobertizo, le dirigió una sonrisa que él pudo vislumbrar gracias a un farol que llevaba. Kenshin la miró con adoración.

–Está todo bien, cariño. Vamos con nuestros hijos.

El sendero de vuelta fue complicado por la oscuridad y el agua que caía, sin embargo el matrimonio lo recorrió, apoyándose el uno en el otro, como en todo lo que hacían.

V-v-v-v-V- v-v-v-V- v-v-v-V

–Mira, mocoso, no sé si te quedó claro. Dije que quería verte para evaluarte. Ya te vi y he decidido no tomarte bajo mi tutela.

–Pero maestro.

–Olvídalo. Regrésate a tu casa y sigue practicando la técnica de tu madre. Es más acorde a los tiempos que corren.

Kenji no quedó conforme con la explicación. Tras él, Kenshin y Kaoru observaban la escena sin intervenir.

–Maestro, soy fuerte y disciplinado, según mi maestro Yahiko, estoy muy dotado para la espada. Además, no podemos permitir que el Hiten Mitsurugi se pierda.

Las hojas de los árboles brillaban bajo el intenso sol con la humedad que había quedado en ellas. Algunos pájaros trinaban y todo parecía en paz en aquel agradable claro en torno a la casa de Hiko.

–No lo haré y si quieres reclamar, pues reclámale a tu padre.

–¿Y qué tiene que ver mi padre en esto?

Aparentando calma a pesar de que comenzaba a sentirse incómodo ante lo que pudiera decir Hiko, Kenshin sintió un ligero roce en su mano por parte de Kaoru. Allí estaba ella. Se sintió confortado justo a tiempo para darse cuenta que la mirada oscura de Seijuro estaba sobre él.

El maestro rompió el contacto visual y se dirigió a Kenji.

–Mucho tiene que ver. Siempre fue un enano y la técnica causó estragos en su condición física a mediano plazo. Tú no eres demasiado diferente de él, por ende no eres apto. ¿De qué te sirve aprender una técnica de potencia si a los treinta años no podrás sostener una espada?

Como Kenshin solía ejecutar lo poco que le quedaba de su técnica a solas, Kenji no pudo rebatir ese punto al maestro. De pronto, en un movimiento sorprendentemente rápido, Hiko tomó su espada y la dirigió contra una estaca de entrenamiento, que sin problemas convirtió en trozos. Luego la guardó en su vaina. Esta vez Kaoru sonrió al comparar esa demostración de fuerza con con la que había visto en el patio de su casa semanas atrás. Kenji estaba impresionado.

–A tu edad tu padre hacía eso mismo pero ya no es capaz. Deja eso hasta aquí. No te enseñaré nada y es mi última palabra. Ahora lárguense.

Sin mirarlos, Hiko les dio la espalda y se metió a su casa. Kenji hizo una inclinación pues era lo que su educación le indicaba y se retiró del lugar.

Kenshin y Kaoru intercambiaron una mirada llena de emociones y siguiendo a su hijo rumbo al Aoiya se marcharon de allí, esta vez para no regresar nunca más.

V-v-v-v-V- v-v-v-V- v-v-v-V

Se acabó todo el sake buscando perder la conciencia pero no sucedió. Hiko se quedó sentado frente a su fogata, la espalda encorvada, lidiando con su maldita consciencia.

–Al final mi estúpido pupilo superó ampliamente al maestro– razonó –. Tal vez yo he sido aquí el estúpido pupilo.

Trastabillando llegó hasta su futón y se dejó caer sobre él.

V-v-v-v-V- v-v-v-V- v-v-v-V

Fin Silencio Roto

Enero 17, 2017.

Notas de autora.

Como le comentaba a una amiga, si usé a Hiko en el papel que le di fue porque calzaba justo para el argumento de esta historia. Yo también me he sentido incómoda cuando uno de mis personajes favoritos tiene una actitud que detesto pero son decisiones creativas en pos de contar algo. El personaje de Hiko me gusta mucho y en otro fanfic (Perro Viejo) su personaje fue más protagónico y me gustaría pensar que más parecido al original

Cuando se me ocurrió la historia, en el primer final Kenshin hacía puré a Hiko. En otro, Hiko fallecía y tardaban un año en encontrar su cadáver. Al final me incliné por darle algo de tranquilidad al pelirrojo encarando a su peor pesadilla y si lo dejé impune al maestro fue precisamente buscando cierto realismo.

Retomando luego de este largo receso. En unos días, actualización "Para Siempre"


End file.
